walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Troy (Video Game)
Troy is an original character and an antagonist in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. He is a member of William Carver's group. He served as the secondary antagonist of the first half of Season 2. Overview Troy is a violent, aggressive, and rather unintelligent individual that seems to enjoy tormenting those beneath him. While most guards at Howe's Hardware exert a modicum of patience when dealing with the "workers", Troy is quick to resort to violence and threats at the slightest provocation, even when dealing with children. Being one of Carver's right-hand men, Troy is unwaveringly loyal to him, though his lack of intellect keeps him from being respected by his leader, and ultimately leads to his death when Jane is able to trick him into lowering his gun. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Troy's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Howe's Hardware It is unknown when Troy joined Carver's group, but it can be inferred that he is a relatively trusted member as he joins Carver's team to help track down the cabin group. It is also implied that he made sexual deals with Jane in the past in exchange for helping Carver trust her and to get her out of the pen. Season 2 "A House Divided" Troy, along with Carver, Bonnie and Johnny tracks the cabin group to the Moonstar Lodge after they leave the cabin. They save several members from a herd of walkers surrounding the lodge that were attracted by the out-of-control wind turbine, but then quickly surround them and take them hostage. Troy marches them into the lodge at gunpoint and guards them while Carver searches for Rebecca. When Johnny is suddenly shot dead by Kenny, Troy hides behind a pillar and scans unsuccessfully for the shooter. He stands by as Carver executes Walter, showing slight shock at the incident. He then holds Rebecca back as he brings out Alvin to face the same fate. If Clementine chose to seek out Kenny and tells him to shoot, or surrenders and doesn't say or do anything, Carver is shot in the shoulder, leaving Troy stunned. However, Carver quickly recovers from the nonlethal wound and kills Alvin. Otherwise, Troy continues to guard the prisoners as Kenny is coaxed out of hiding, and escorts them during the trip back to Carver's camp. "In Harm's Way" Troy appears at the start of the episode, allowing Sarah to relieve herself in the woods. He makes a questionably suggestive remark to which Sarah and Clementine glare at him for. He then talks to Carver about their current situation. He acts as the primary guard of the prisoners while they sleep in the yard. He is seen many times throughout the episode, mostly keeping Clementine, Kenny and Mike in line. When the walkers attack them, Troy comes in and saves Clementine, much to his irritation. He then orders them to their jobs and gets angry because he has to babysit Kenny and Mike for not doing their work properly. When Clementine is caught in the comic book store, he threatens Clementine with violence if she ever disobeys him again. Later on, after Luke, Kenny, Mike and Clementine are caught trying to plan an escape the compound, they are brought back to the garden area. While Carver brutally beats Kenny, Troy will hit Clementine with the butt of his assault rifle if she chooses to help Kenny, leaving a cut on her cheek. If Clementine does nothing, Sarita will be hit by Troy instead, and then he unnecessarily threatens them all with death. Later on, after Carver is killed, Troy appears outside with the others, angrily asking them what they are trying to do. Luke slowly reaches for an assault rifle nearby but Troy notices and aims his gun at him. Jane, who approaches Troy seductively, starts to sweet talk him, causing him to lower his gun and soften slightly. However, she moves his gun and shoots him in the crotch, causing him to fall to the ground, screaming in pain. The group then uses him as a distraction as they push their way through the herd. Troy is then devoured by walkers. Death ;Killed By *Jane (Caused) After convincing Troy that she would lead him to safety, Jane shoots him in his genitals, leaving him writhing in pain on the ground, attracting zombies by his cries of pain. *Zombies While Troy is writhing in pain, a herd of walkers surround him and proceed to eat him alive. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Troy has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships From what interaction Troy and Carver have, it appears that Carver seems to dislike Troy. When Carver is informed by Tavia that Troy caused a dent in the prison area door, Carver warns Tavia that he is tired of Troy messing up. Additionally, when Tavia tells Carver that Troy left a trolley in one of the doors of Howe's Hardware, Carver becomes angered, calling Troy a "fucking idiot". However, Carver seems to trust Troy enough to allow him to be part of Carver's main group, rather than having him in the yard with the other people Carver distrusts. Troy's loyalty to Carver seems at least partially based on fear, as Troy was visibly unnerved when watching him beat Kenny (despite hitting Clementine to keep her from saving him). Troy is also willing to leave Howe's Hardware at the end of "In Harm's Way" after being sweet-talked by Jane, though this may have been inspired by Carver's death. Bonnie Troy and Bonnie are not seen interacting, but it can be assumed that they are on relatively good terms, having both been part of Carver's group to retrieve Luke's group, although Bonnie gets upset if Troy hits Clementine during "In Harm's Way". When Jane shoots Troy, Bonnie is surprised but appears indifferent afterwards, showing she never really cared about him. Clementine Troy is antagonistic towards Clementine, and he can be seen smirking if Carver smacks her. When Clementine, Kenny and Mike get attacked by walkers, Troy saves her life despite being irritated at doing so. If Troy catches Clementine in the comic store for a second time, he will smack her around the face without hesitation. Additionally, if Clementine chooses to help Kenny when Carver is beating him, Troy will stop Clementine by hitting her in the face with his gun, knocking her unconscious and visibly bruising her. Clementine witnesses Troy being shot by Jane and left to die, and while initially surprised, she seems unconcerned. Sarah Troy is incredibly uncaring of Sarah, voicing his delight if given the opportunity to discipline her by Carver and considers her a foolish child. He also appeared to enjoy undermining her position, shouting at her at a given moment and is ultimately rather controlling of her. Kenny Troy is rather condescending toward Kenny, harassing him by calling him names. Troy reacts intensely when he finds Kenny's hand restraints were cut, and the two both dislike each other for the other's role in the death of their friends. He berates Kenny for barking at him in Clementine's defence though he visibly appears to disapprove of Carver's harsh beating towards Kenny, displaying his dislike for Kenny was not unconditional. Despite this, he stops Clementine or Sarita from saving him, showing he is ultimately loyal to Carver. Reggie Troy has a slight friendship with Reggie, but is angry that he has to report to Carver about Reggie not keeping the prisoners in line. He says he wants to help Reggie, but Reggie keeps messing up, and Troy is relatively hostile towards Reggie. If Clementine tries to open the gate, Troy will come in and insult Reggie for not doing his job. Troy didn't seem to care about Regge's death, dismissing it entirely. Jane Troy and Jane had a beneficial relationship, Troy allowing her to "help" him in return for getting her a position within the main group. Troy inadvertently allows her sweet talk him enough that he lowers his gun. However, Jane drops her façade and reveals she didn't truly care for Troy when she shoots him in the crotch, forcing him to fall to the ground, writhe in pain, and watch as walkers move right past Jane and rip him apart. Mike Troy had a hostile relationship with Mike, persistently ordering him around and undermining him self-esteem through racial slurs. He even berates him for wandering around the wall, causing Mike to be unresponsive to Troy's death.}} Appearances Video Game Season 2 *"A House Divided" (No Lines) *"In Harm's Way" Trivia *Troy's character model originally was used as a placeholder for Carver in the first trailer for "A House Divided". *Troy is the second character Owen Thomas has voiced, the first being Omid. *Troy is the second character in The Walking Dead to have had his genitals amputated, with Brian Blake being the first. *Owen Thomas has said that there were some scenes of Troy in "In Harm's Way" that were cut before the final release; scenes that make Troy much worse in the episode.Owen Thomas' Youtube Comment on Troy's Deleted Scenes **He also mentioned that he had had an improvised line in his character dialogue included in the game.https://twitter.com/OwenVoice/status/476436520241356800 replied to a fan in Twitter References Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Howe's Hardware Category:NPC Category:Amputated Victims Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists